


A Start

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Uncas wants to help her.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine, nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start

Uncas watches as the white woman removes little shoes from her feet, seeing her catch her lip between her teeth. She is a pampered woman, he thinks, unaccustomed to walking much, or for long periods of time. This woman, Alice, she cannot hide the pain she is in. Her feet are tiny, and delicate, the skin not hard as horn as his own are. 

He considers, and walks away, returning with a bowl of water, kneeling next to her. Touching her ankle, he’s not surprised when she jerks away, but he holds out his hand, waiting until she sets her foot lightly in his palm. Uncas dips her foot into the water, hiding his smile when she hisses. The water is cool against his skin, and probably feels cold on her heated foot. 

The tentative smile on Alice’s face is warmer than Uncas expects, and she sets her other foot into the water without any encouragement. Settling back, he watches as the tension leaves her body. It is only a little thing, but at least, it’s a start.


End file.
